malaya_kingdom_00fandomcom-20200215-history
Nik Ahmad Kamil Nik Mahmud
Nik Ahmad Kamil bin Nik Mahmud (7 July 1909 – 20 December 1977) was a Malaya politician and statesman who served as Malaya's head of government from 1957 to 1964. Early Life Nik Ahmad Kamil was born in Kota Bharu in 1909.2 His father, Nik Mahmud Nik Ismail was the Prime Minister of Malaya ( 1938 - 1945 ). He was educated at Madrasah Muhammadiah, Kota Bharu and Malay College Kuala Kangsar. After studying Arts at the University of Bristol, he obtained his Bachelor of Laws from Lincoln's Inn in 1930. He was called to the Bar that year.He joined the Kelantan civil service under the state government in 1930 and served as State Secretary from 1934 to 1938, succeeding his uncle. Political career Nik's political career were started when he joined the Democratic Party in 1932 and were quickly rose up the ranks and by 1936 he were appointed as Kelantan Youth Chief of the Party Division.In 1938, he resign his post as state secretary and made a successful run in the Parliament won in the Ulu Kelantan seat.He also made an secretary of Foreign Ministry under his father premiership ( 1939 - 1940 ).He also successful run post of Democratic Youth Wing Leader in 1941. On outbreak of the war, Nik was appointed as Minister of Foreign Affairs and Minister of War by Ungku Abdul Aziz in his war cabinets.During the war, Nik were prominent figures on ending the war and were the one of the person who suggested the creation of United Nations as alternative replacing of League of Nation in the Geneva Conference.He later appointed as Minister of Education in 1947. Split from MDP In 1948, Nik lost his position as Youth Chief Leader in Democratic Leadership Election and were later criticized the party election's process as unfair and he request to made a new election in near future.He brought his case to the court in order to triggering the upper leadership to accept his decision but he were lost in the court and he received heavy consequences.He were sacked as federal minister and as party member in June 1948 and were forced to run in election for his seat and were lost against the Democratic candidates.Nik were choose to retire from politics and return to state services. Returning and MNP In 1952, many of his friends were request him to return to politic but he refused as he claimed that he were " not welcomed " by the Democrats due to his action in the party.However in early next year, Nik were announced his candidacy in state general election for Bandar Hilir as independent candidiates and won the seat.He later established a new party called Nationalist Party or Parti Nasionalis Melayu Malaya ''in August that year.Nik later run in the 1954 General Election and won his old seat and became prominent member of opposition and one of harshest critics of Wan Idris policy.He became leader of opposition on 1956. Prime Minister The 1954 General Election saw many defection of Democratic members to the Nationalist party due to dissatisfaction of Wan Idris leaderships.In 1957, the Parliament were vote of non confidence towards Wan Idris and he later resigned as his cabinet were collapse on 1 March and new GE were called.Nik's MNP party were successfully gained majority vote in Parliament and state and were enabled him to form the cabinet on 1 August. '''Economic Domestic Policy' As newly-elected Prime Minister, Nik were vowed to increasing the financial stability and economic performence.Under his leaderships, Nik were known for his redevelopment the heavy industries and he also introduced the Malaya Economic Policy ( MEP ) in December 1957 as alternative to stimulus the economic performance.He later signed several agreement with UK and USA in order to increased the national trading systems.The Malaya Trading Act 1959 were helped much the government to increasing revenue on trading activity and started to export the local Malay goods in the international stage.In 1963, Nik introduced the Income Plan Strategic Agency in counter of the inflation problems in the country. Foreign Policy Nik were aware of world tension surrounding him including the Cold War and the ASEAN neighborhood.Nik refused to supported the Americans in the Vietnam War which caused tension between two countries.Nik also a major figures in Islamic World which he helped the established the World Islamic Conference ( WIC ) in 1960 before change to Organisation Islamic Conference ( OIC ) in 1968 which he later became secretary general for the organisation in 1970.